Olvidala
by NicoMaki.s2
Summary: Por dejarte ganar por la tentacion y dejar que tus sentimientos se confundan, pueden traer como consecuencia perder lo mas importante en tu vida.
**Olvidala**

-Nico-chan… Por favor, perdóname… - decía con roges la pelirroja mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos pareciendo una catarata, demostrando la profundo tristeza y el arrepentimiento que residía en todo su ser.

Especialmente en su corazón.

-No Maki-chan… por favor tu… déjame… ¡Ya no hagas esto! – respondía la pelinegra, también con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y dolor.

-Por favor perdóname… yo te amo Nico-chan… - seguía insistiendo Maki no queriendo rendirse.

La pelinegra al escuchar lo último abre por completo los ojos, no pudiendo creer como Maki le mentía de esa forma. En vez de sentir felicidad por esas palabras, sintió dolor y furia.

\- ¡Basta Maki-chan! Ya no mientas… ¡Vete! – grito desde el fondo de su corazón que apenas se mantenía completo y recuperándose.

\- ¡No! no me iré hasta que me perdones… ¡Te amo! Entiende ¡Te amo Nico-chan! ¡Te amo! – repetía lo último con desesperación a la vez que acercaba a Nico, con intención de abrazarla.

¡Pafff!

Una cachetada resonó en la habitación, seguido de un grito.

-¡Bastaaaaaaaaa! No me digas esas palabras… ¡Duele Maki-chan, dueleee!… ¡Si me amaras de verdad no me hubieras engañado, si realmente me amaras no me hubieras cambiado!… esas palabras ya no tienen significado si vienen de ti. ¡Yo te odioooo! - su voz se quebró pero aun así continuo - así que… vete… por favor vete y olvídate de mí… - termino con un hilo de voz.

Maki no sabía que decir… El dolor que palpitaba en su mejilla no era nada comparado al dolor que sentía en este momento. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de su amada dolían… eran como puñales que clavaban cada vez más profundo en su corazón.

No se quería rendir pero su última palabra la destrozo por completo. Sin mas dio la vuelta y salió de la casa con el corazón hecho pedazo.

Sonríe con ironía porque de seguro esto fue lo que sintió la pelinegra, aquel día.

Ella sabía que merecía todo esto y aún más… todo por culpa de un error que cometió, un error que le costó el amor de su vida y su felicidad.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Te encontrabas en un bar bebiendo debido que habías discutido con tu novia Nico. Últimamente discutían mucho y a veces por cosas insignificantes…. Pero esta vez fue una discusión fuerte, una en la que te obligo a salir de casa por esta noche._

 _En realidad una discusión de la cual huiste._

 _Pediste otra copa pero antes que se acercara el barman una chica de pelo naranja se sentó a tu lado llamando por completo tu atención._

 _-hola – saludo la chica de tu lado mientras la mirabas._

 _-Ho-hola – respondiste con timidez al ser observada por unos orbes azules profundos que te hipnotizaba con cada segundo._

 _-mi nombre es Kousaka Honoka… te vi triste y no pude evitar acercarme._

 _Te tomo unos segundo procesar sus palabras._

 _-N-No era necesario… mi nombre es Nishikino Maki – te presentaste con un rubor en tu rostro._

 _-Te invito una copa ¿Aceptas?_

 _\- claro… - respondiste sin pensarlo no sabiendo que esa noche tu vida cambiaria para siempre y todo por una simple palabra._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Caminabas de regreso a tu casa después de despertar desnuda en la cama de una chica que conociste anoche. Miras el celular y ves el nuevo contacto recién agregado._

 _-Así que… Honoka - una sonrisa apareció en tu rostro._

 _Habían pasado dos meses desde que la conociste._

 _A pesar de haber arreglado las cosas con Nico, aun mantenías contacto con Honoka, ibas y la visitabas. Comenzaste a mentir, llegabas tardes a tu casa con excusas baratas… Nico sospechabas pero no le diste importancia. Te encontrabas segada por esta nueva ilusión que apareció en tu vida y descuidaste tu preciada relación por una mujer que llamo tu atención._

 _Cuando llegabas a casa, Nico te recibía con una sonrisa a pesar que traías contigo el perfume de otra mujer, hasta a veces trasnochaba esperando tu llegada para saber que estabas bien y no te pasaba nada. Llegabas con marcas y Nico las notaba pero ella decidió ignorarlas porque te amaba, creía en tus excusas pensando que era algo temporal. Tu distancia la lastimabas pero aun así permanecía a tu lado. Mientras tú estabas acostándote con Honoka, tu novia preparaba tu comida favorita con una triste sonrisa, diciéndose que todo está bien._

 _Cuando hacías el amor con tu novia pensabas en otra, la culpa te invadía muy pocas veces. Tú la amas por eso no la dejaste, pero sentías algo extraño con Honoka por eso la seguías viendo. Sabías que lo que estabas haciendo estaba mal… muy mal pero no podías evitarlo cada día estabas más segada por la atracción hacia Honoka, creías que era amor._

 _Que equivocada estabas._

 _No, nada estaba bien._

 _Todo para ti iba increíble en la vida hasta que cierto día tuviste la mala idea de llevar a Honoka a tu casa pensando que Nico no estaría. No estuvo, por lo que terminaste desnuda en la cama que compartes con tu novia pero abrazando a una mujer que no era ella, era Honoka. Lo que tú no sabías es que Nico te había mentido con que llegaría mañana, que ella estaba entrando a la casa en silencio con un regalo en sus manos, debido a que ese día era tu cumpleaños y no tuviste la menor intención de recordarlo._

 _En tus ojos se mostró miedo cuando la viste en la puerta del dormitorio, mientras que en sus ojos color sangre se cristalizaban con dolor, decepción, angustia y otros sentimientos que no supiste descifrar. Dejando caer tanto el regalo como la sonrisa que tenía al entrar._

 _Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de tu novia, abriste la boca solo para decir palabras que romperían su corazón para siempre y de las cuales te arrepentirás toda tu vida._

 _-Lo siento Nico-chan._

 _Se fue corriendo sin responderte, aunque en la entrada de la casa se tomó unos segundos con la esperanza que aparecieras pidiendo perdón… algo que no sucedió._

 _Y sin más se fue dando una última mirada a la casa antes de desaparecer por las calles._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Empezaste a salir con Honoka._

 _Los primeros días fueron felices, creíste que siempre seria así pero con el tiempo fue cambiando._

 _Pasaron meses y en tu corazón comenzó a crecer un vacío. Sentías que algo te faltaba… los días con tu nueva novia pasaron de ser emoción y felicidad a ser sin sentido y monótonos. No sabias lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿No deberías se plenamente feliz con el amor de tu vida? La respuesta es un si… solo que ella no lo era, ella no era el amor de tu vida._

 _A veces pensabas en ella y cuando lo hacías sentías que el vacío crecía y un pinchazo en el corazón se presentaba._

 _Comenzaste a extrañarla._

 _Pero aun así lo ignoraste y seguiste con tu vida._

 _Un día saliendo del hospital para almorzar en un restaurante que quedaba cerca, te la cruzaste. Tu corazón se detuvo cuando la viste en la vereda de enfrente con una sonrisa de felicidad en su lindo rostro y de la mano de una persona que no eras tú. Emociones guardadas acompañadas con lágrimas salieron a flote._

 _Fue ahí cuando entendiste todo._

 _Eras feliz con Honoka pero esa felicidad no se podía comparar con la felicidad que sentías con solo verla sonreír a ella. Te enloqueces saber que ya no eres la razón de su sonrisa._

 _Tenías ganas de cruzar la calle, correr detrás de ella y agarrar su mano. Pero sabias que no tenías derecho a eso. Era tarde… miraste hacia otro lado continuando con tu destino._

 _Terminaste con Honoka después de estar meses de relación. Entendiste que nunca la amaste, que solo sentías una atracción sexual a su ser… te sentiste una ignorante por confundirlo con amor._

 _Te sentías como la idiota más grande del mundo al darte cuenta que dejaste una relación de 4 años por una que duro meses y por darte cuenta que abandonaste sin corazón al amor de tu vida por un 'no amor' que fue pasajero._

 _Ella dejo su sueño solo para estar contigo, ella se peleó con su madre quien no aceptaba su relación, ella dejo todo solo para que le rompieras el corazón._

 _El arrepentimiento llego y te golpeo sin piedad alguna. Pero no llego solo, sino que acompañado de la infelicidad y el dolor._

 _Pasaron más meses y no pudiste olvidarla, todos los días pensabas en ella, todo lo que veías de alguna forma te recordaban a ella hasta el punto que creías verla en todo lados._

 _Tus recuerdos junto a ellas habitaban en tu mente sin descanso._

 _Caminabas por la ciudad en donde la conociste, pasando justo por la plaza en donde le dijiste tu nombre y en donde le pediste que fuera tu novia. Seguiste caminado hasta llegar a la fuente que se encontraba en medio del centro, ahí fue donde tuvieron su primera cita y en donde le diste y tuviste su primer beso, sonreíste al recordar lo torpe que fue, al punto que habían chocado sus narices antes que sus labios._

 _Fuiste a tu antigua casa en donde creciste, tus padres no se encontraban se habían ido en un viaje de negocio, cosa que no te sorprendía. Sin esperar fuiste a tu cuarto encontrándote con peluches que gano para ti en las máquinas de ositos y fotos con ella en tu escritorio. Sin poder evitarlo miraste con ternura tu cama en donde hicieron el amor por primera vez, con solo recordar ese día en donde se unieron y dieron todo por primera vez, una lágrima salía sin pedir permiso._

 _Fuiste su primer amor, fuiste su primera novia, fuiste su primera cita, fuiste su primer beso, fuiste su primera vez y fuiste la primera que le rompió el corazón._

 _No aguantando los recuerdos que te llegaban de golpe causando a tu corazón hundirse, caíste de rodillas al piso dejando salir todas las lágrimas que retuviste acompañado con un grito de puro dolor y agonía._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Otro día cualquiera sin sentido te encontraste con una vieja amiga quien también es la mejor amiga del amor de tu vida. Ambas se reunen en un cafe._

 _-Hola Maki-chan… tanto tiempo –te decía con nostalgia._

 _\- Hola Nozomi… si tanto tiempo – le respondiste fingiendo felicidad. Lo sentías un poco pero no lo suficiente como para considerarlo._

 _Comenzaron a hablar como viejas amigas contándose sus vidas actuales, todo iba bien hasta que preguntaste lo inevitable._

 _Si, preguntaste por ella._

 _El buen ambiente fue cambiado por uno de incomodidad y tristeza._

 _Hubo silencio hasta que Nozomi hablo._

 _-Maki-chan… olvídala – fue lo que te dijo con tristeza._

 _-Eso no fue lo que pregunte… - dijiste con molestia._

 _-Nicochi ya tiene un nuevo amor… mejor olvídala Maki-chan._

 _-No puedo Nozomi… lo intento pero no puedo – le dijiste de la misma forma._

 _-Maki-chan la vi muchas noches amargas llorando desconsoladamente por tu culpa… la destruiste. Fuiste muy injusta._

 _-lose me odio por eso. Pero la quiero de vuelta, quiero que esté a mi lado de nuevo._

 _-Déjala en paz Maki-chan ella es feliz con otra persona._

 _-¡No!... yo sé que aún me ama Nozomi… - dijiste con enojo golpeando la mesa.- solo tengo que hacer que me perd…_

 _-¡Ella se va a casar! – grito interrumpiéndote._

 _-¿Q-Que?_

 _Esas palabras te hundieron. Unas simples palabras te volvieron a romper._

 _-Nicochi se va a casar… será mejor que busques un nuevo amor Maki-chan – te dice con más calma._

 _-¿Cuándo? – pregunta s con la cabeza baja, ocultando tus fríos ojos con tu flequillo escarlata._

 _\- en una semana._

 _Esos fue la gota que rebalso el vaso._

 _Tu labio inferior comenzó a temblar, apretaste tanto tus dientes como tus manos en forma de puño para no dejar salir esas lágrimas que se ubicaban en las esquinas de tus ojos._

 _-Lo siento Maki-chan – dijo despidiéndose, dejándote sentada con el dolor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A pesar de las palabras de Nozomi, la buscaste y la encontraste._

 _Un día antes de su casamiento fuiste a su nueva casa._

 _Cuando abrió la puerta y la viste en un delantal de conejito con una cara de sorpresa, tu respiración se detuvo por un momento. Antes de que te echara entraste sin su permiso._

 _Lo primero que le dijiste después de meses sin verse fue unas palabras que debiste decirle cuando te descubrió._

 _-Perdóname Nico-chan…_

 _-Vete… - fue lo que te respondió con dolor en sus ojos._

 _-No… no me iré._

 _-nunca te perdonare Maki-chan._

 _-perdóname ¡eres mi todo Nico-chan! – le gritaste comenzando a desesperarte._

 _-creo es un poco tarde… - te dice con ironía._

 _-No, no lo es… yo sé que todavía me amas Nico-chan – le dices con ilusión._

 _-No. ya no lo hago – te dice lastimándote._

 _No aguantando esa respuesta que recibiste, la agarraste del rostro y la besaste sorprendiéndola. Tu corazón se aceleró de gran manera pareciendo que se saldría de tu pecho, por volver a besar esos labios que anhelaste por meses y extrañaste con locura, un aroma inolvidable invadió tu nariz nublando tus sentidos._

 _Por casi un segundo ella correspondió el beso pero antes de caer en tus juegos, te empujo poniendo distancia entre las dos._

 _-¿P-Por qué me haces esto? – te pregunta con lagrima a punto de salir._

 _-porque quiero que vuelvas a mi lado… te extraño Nico-chan._

 _-No quiero… me lastimaste…_

 _-sé que fui una idiota… no lo hare de nuevo._

 _-¡No!_

 _-Nico-chan… - lagrimas amenazaba por salir de tus ojos al ver como tus esperanzas se reducía a la nada._

 _-No... No Maki-chan._

 _-Nico-chan._

 _-¡jugaste conmigo! – grito. Dejando las lágrimas salir._

 _Verla así te partió el alma… tus lagrimas ya no se hicieron esperar. Pero sin dar un último empujón no te ibas a rendir._

 _Fin del flashback._

.

.

.

* * *

Años después.

Maki se encontraba en su despacho firmando unos papeles.

El día transcurría igual que siempre aburrido y sin sentido. El mundo había perdió su color desde aquel día que escucho esas palabras que rompieron su corazón. No hubo día en la que no se arrepentía de su error, casi todas las noches lloraba en silencio rezando en por regreso… lamentándose haber perdido contra la tentación y en consecuencia haber perdido a su amor.

A pesar de los años transcurridos, en su corazón aún vivía Yazawa Nico.

Y así seria hasta que su corazón deje de latir.

* * *

Bueno nose que decir... Son las 3:30 am y por culpa de un tema... 'Olvidala' de los palmeras y la propaganda de los extracto de jugos (el que entiende, entiende) escribi esto espero que les haya gustado... Si me disculpan ire a la esquina a llorar 7u7...

Pd: iba a tener otro final en donde nico muere pero dije neh mucha angustia por hoy Dx.

Saludos ^^


End file.
